Various forms of hose clamps heretofor have been provided for retaining a hose end in position over a tubular nipple or the like. Most previous forms of hose clamps include positive displacement clamp structure which must be tightened in order to secure the clamp over the associated hose end. However, hoses are conventionally constructed of resilient material and hose ends with which positive displacement hose clamps are engaged tend to deform with the result that unless a positive displacement hose clamp is substantially over tightened the reduction in the outer circumference of the associated hose end portions with which the clamp is engaged as a result of deformation of the hose material can cause the clamped connection to become loose over a period of time. In addition, when positive displacement hose clamps are used the deformation of the associated hose end in many instances requires the necessity of a new hose clamp and/or a new hose section if a hose end and associated nipple connection is to be loosened for repair or inspection purposes.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved form of hose clamp to be used in other than high pressure hose applications and constructed in a manner whereby deformation of the associated hose end by continued compressive forces thereon by the hose clamp may be automatically compensated for.
In addition, a need exists for an improved form of hose clamp which will minimize deformation of an associated hose end and thereby enable, in substantially all instances where a hose and nipple connection is to be released for inspection or maintenance purposes, enabling reuse of the hose clamp and the hose end over a period of repeated connection release and restablishment operations.
Examples of previously known forms of clamps including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 867,518, 2,835,015, 2,986,325 and 3,441,987.